Katsugi Mozumo
Katsugi Mozumo is the protagonist of the story, My Hero Academia: Another. He is one of the titular main characters, alongside Izuku Midoriya and Sato Kitagawa. Born with the ability to copy the Quirk of any person he touches, he has been stated to have the potential of becoming one of the most powerful heroes in all of the world. Appearance Katsugi is a young teenager with red eyes and short black hair, and is dressed in a white dress shirt with a black tank top underneath, along with black dress pants and brown dress shoes. He later wears the Yuuei Academy uniform: a gray blazer with black trims, dark green dress pants, and a dress shirt, but has forgone the red tie. His Hero Costume has a rather intimidating appearance, as he wears a long black trench coat with a green interior, which has been shown to be quite durable as it does not tear easily, black slacks, and combat boots with silver trims. Underneath, he wears a black muscle shirt, and over his face is a white mask that appears to be designed off of a pierrot, bearing a red smiling mouth, black eyes, and a purple scar resembling a lightning bolt over the right side. Personality Katsugi is a rather pessimistic person, but has a calm and level head. Unlike the other students of Yuuei, he has no desire of becoming a hero, despite the power of his Quirk. He even believes that heroes are just distractions people made up in order to escape reality, constructs to avert one's eyes from the cruel truth about the world. His most morbid trait is his firm belief that all living things will eventually die, regardless of what they do to prolong their life. The reason behind this pessimistic view on the world is due to having been the sole survivor of the Iwatodai Island Catastrophe, having lost his parents in the incident. Katsugi is very close with his cousin, Sato, whom he considers to be his elder brother figure. The only reason he attended Yuuei was because Sato had chosen that school to join after graduation. In a way, Sato acts as his last mental lifeline, as Eraser Head stated that, if Sato were to die, Katsugi would "shut down" completely, and die. Likewise, Sato is very caring of Katsugi, and often spoils him whenever he gets the chance, on top of being very protective of him. Quirk Mimicry: Perhaps one of the most powerful Quirks demonstrated, Katsugi possesses the power to copy the Quirks of any person he comes into physical contact with, and use that power for his own. While, at first, this seems like a broken and overpowering ability, it is not without limitations, as there are restrictions to Mimicry's abilities. * Skin Contact - In order to copy a person's Quirk, Katsugi requires physical contact with the intended target. However, he must be touching the skin, not any part of their body. This also applies to him, as if he is wearing gloves, or his hands are bandaged, and comes into physical contact with his hand on their skin, he will not be able to use their power. * Single Power - Katsugi, despite with what others believe, can only copy one Quirk at a time, and wield one Quirk at a time. He is incapable of using multiple powers. An example of this limitation is if he were using Katsuki's "Explosion" Quirk. If he wanted to use another power, like Izuku's "One For All" Quirk, he would have to forfeit his capability of using Katsuki's Quirk. * Lack of Experience - Despite his analytical and keen intellect, Katsugi is generally unable to properly handle or use the Quirks he copies. He does gain experience with them overtime, but he always starts out being awkward in his use of the copied ability. * Time Limit - Though not initially shown, Katsugi's Mimicry Quirk does have a time limit as to how long he uses another person's Quirk. He can only a person's Quirk for 24 hours, but it will eventually disappear. Keen Intellect: Like many other characters in the series, Katsugi is very observant. Like Izuku, he observes and categorizes and logs the abilities, talents, and Quirks of any figure of interest he comes across. He also takes deep interest in their Quirks, observing them very carefully in order to gain information as to how it is used. Trivia * Katsugi has a very rude, but accurate description of people by referring to them by nicknames. For example, he calls Katsugi "Hothead," Izuku "Bookwork Hercules," and Eraser Head "NEET-Sensei. * His appearance is based off of Kei Nagai, from Ajin: Demi-Human, while his power is based off the primary ability of Delsin Rowe, the protagonist of the game, inFAMOUS Second Son. ** His Hero Costume is based on Hei's field persona; the Black Reaper. Category:Heroes Category:Student Category:Male Category:Characters